Tout est si blanc
by AD vs AV
Summary: Résumé partiel:Je flotte.Je volerai presque.J’ai l’impression d’être dans un rêve.Tout est si blanc autour de moi.C’est tellement réel !Mais je ne sais pas.Je ne sais plus. One shot Résumé entier à l'intérieur !


Et un autre OS ! Oh, je vous entend d'ici : encore ! Et oui. Cette OS me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques temps et la voici.

Résumé : Je flotte. Je volerai presque. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Tout est si blanc autour de moi. C'est tellement réel ! Mais je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas savoir. Je veux garder espoir de, un jour, m'éveiller, voir le soleil rayonner dans ma chambre, avec des parents qui sourient avec de belles couleurs…One-shot

**_

* * *

Tout est si blanc..._**

* * *

Tout est blanc. Si blanc… 

Rien que d'y penser, ma tête tourne. Des murs jusqu'à ma salade d'endives, en passant par le bout de ciel que je vois par la fenêtre grillagée de barreaux albinos, c'est blanc. Même quand je dors, tout est blanc. Terriblement, horriblement blanc…

Même les médecins qui viennent sont blancs. Leur habit, leur visage pâle…

Je ne sais pas si c'est un rêve. Je ne sais pas si c'est réel. Ce blanc engourdit tout mon esprit.

C'est blanc. Tout simplement. Mais ça l'est trop.

Mes jambes me guident vers la fenêtre. J'y regarde. Je vois des choses blanches. Ca me donnerai presque la migraine. Oh non ! Pas LA migraine qui me torture l'esprit tout le temps, une simple migraine du commun des mortels. Là, mes pensées sont embrouillées. Sans doute un signe de l'arrivée imminente de LA migraine. Rien que d'y penser, j'en frémit. Mes jambes reprennent leur avancé sans mon acceptation. Elles m'amènent à mon lit. Je m'y allonge et sombre dans mon inconscience blanche tourbillonnante.

-

Quel âge ai-je ? Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas posé la question à mes geôliers. Oui, geôliers, car ils me retiennent ici ! D'ailleurs, à chaque fois que j'essaie de prononcer un mot, ma voix se dérobe, glisse hors de porter. Depuis le temps, j'ai abandonné. J'en ai marre de cette mascarade. Mais je ne puis le dire. Je ne peux pas faire confiance à ma voix, je le sais, je le sens. Et ça me fais mal. D'ailleurs, j'ai tout oublié quasiment. Des fois, j'ai des flashs mais je ne puis les analyser, ils disparaissent trop vite, me laissant frustré. Je me masse les tempes. Ma migraine ne disparaît jamais. Elle est là, tout le temps, me guettant dés que je suis sur le point de trouver quelque chose, me saute dessus si c'est le cas. J'ai l'impression très vague de voir un visage en cette migraine. J'aimerai lui mettre des yeux rouges. C'est ridicule mais je ne sais pas ce qui me fait penser à ça. Je vois aussi des pupilles comme celle des chats et… Trop tard. La migraine reprend le dessus ! Oh que c'est agaçant ! Mais je n'y peut rien. Un jour, elle me rendra fou. Je me souviens alors de ma seule victoire contre elle en voyant le papier sur la table de nuit. Ce jour-là, un nom m'a envahi l'esprit. L'a fait vibrer. Je crois que c'est le mien. Ou peut-être celui d'un de mes proches dont je ne me souviens plus. Ce nom, il est resté gravé dans ma mémoire et la migraine ne peut me l'enlever. Par précaution, je l'ai écrit sur un papier. Mais c'est dur à lire. Car c'est du blanc sur le blanc.

Mais encore une fois, le nom me saute à l'esprit comme au visage, me forçant à fermer les yeux.

Harry Potter… Harry Potter…

J'aime bien la première syllabe, je la savoure, savoure le fait d'ouvrir la bouche en grand pour murmurer cette parole... J'aime bien le nom de famille… J'entend des voix qui le crient d'une manière désespérée, d'autres avec haine et courroux, certaines avec colère… Et j'ai la manière dont cet identifiant glisse sur ma langue, claque contre mon palais… Même si aucun mot ne sort de ma bouche. Mes yeux se plissent.

Harry Potter

Ce nom est synonyme d'espoir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je le sais. C'est tout ce qui compte. Ca compte aussi de combattre la migraine de l'oubli en me souvenant ainsi des choses et d'autres. Un autre nom jaillit dans mon esprit embrumé.

Tom Jedusor, Lord Voldemort

Je jubile. Un nouveau souvenir, un nouveau nom. Même s'il ne veut rien dire. Mais il éveille une colère incompréhensible en moi. Une haine farouche. Je pense que si la migraine devait avoir un visage, ce serait le sien. Cruelle, moqueuse… Vicieuse… et Perverse… Cet homme, je ne le sens pas. Mais alors pas du tout. Et c'est à ce moment précis que tout s'emballe. LA migraine arrive et m'emporte. Je sens la douleur. Elle prend place en moi, s'incruste. Et guide mes mouvements. Mes réflexions sont interrompues, perdues à jamais encore une fois. Je m'efforce cependant de garder sur la langue le nouveau nom que j'ai trouvé. Je le murmure sans un son, comme un espoir furieux de tout retrouver, de redevenir moi-même, avec mon identité. Hélas, la migraine m'arrache une nouvelle fois le nom. J'en pleurerais. Mais, un visage vint à moi dans mon esprit tourmenté. Il se place sur la migraine, lui donnant un nom, une identité inconnu. Pourtant… Un grand garçon aux cheveux noirs, au yeux noirs qui s'embrasent. Brusquement, ses yeux changèrent. Tout son visage se transforma. Des yeux rouges, un nez aplati comme celui d'un serpent… La haine m'envahit sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Pourquoi je réagis ainsi ? Je ne sais pas. Un remous de ma migraine me repousse au fond de mon esprit. C'est souvent ainsi. Elle prend le contrôle de mon corps qui devient fou, tentant à la fois d'obéir et de se révolter. Je reste épuisé de ces luttes contre moi-même. Mon rêve est un cauchemar. A moins que ce ne soit que réel ? Je n'en sais rien. Je ne veux pas savoir. Je veux garder espoir de, un jour, m'éveiller, voir le soleil rayonner dans ma chambre, des parents qui sourient avec de belles couleurs… Ca y est, elle est partie. Je suis en paix pour quelques heures au moins. A moins que, par miracle, ce soit quelques jours. Mais je suis fatigué, si fatigué… Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit aux draps blancs. Je ne sens pas leurs caresses. Et mes yeux se ferment.

-

Je me réveille. J'ai dû dormir deux jours. Ce n'est pas la première fois. J'inspire profondément cet air autour de moi.

_Rien. _

Je laisse mes doigts frôler doucement les draps.

_Rien. _

Je ne sens rien dans mon nez, je ne sens rien sous mes doigts. Mais je le sais déjà. J'ai l'habitude. Tiens, mes endives ont disparu. Ils me les ont enlevés, sûrement. A moins que ma migraine, vicieuse, soit revenue et m'aie fait perdre le contrôle de mon esprit. Et m'aie fait manger ces endives. Mais ça m'est égal. La seule chose que je veux, c'est…

Retrouver mon identité. 

Le reste ne compte pas. Je ne veux que ça. Et c'est pourtant la chose la plus inaccessible qu'il soit à cet instant.

-

Je me souviens aussi de mots, des fois. Mais ces mots ne veulent rien dire. Mais ils éveillent en moi des sensations diffuses et différentes. Et je les sens aller et venir dans mon esprit, dans mon cœur, dans ma tête.

Lumos…

En voilà un… Il éveille en moi une lumière dans l'obscurité… Même si ce mot ne veut plus rien dire dans le blanc lumineux de la pièce…

Incendio…

Le feu dans ma poitrine vient de ce simple mot. Il me réchauffe le cœur et les entrailles.

Accio…

Il me fait penser à un objet qui vient à moi…

Endoloris…

Celui-là m'effraie. L'immense douleur qui l'accompagne m'est vaguement familière…

Impero…

Celui-là aussi m'effraie. J'ai l'impression de perdre tout contrôle, comme lors de ma migraine habituelle.

Avada Kedavra

Celui-là ne fait pas que m'effrayer, il m'horrifie, il me fait peur. Très peur. Je devine un trait vert. Et ce mot me fait penser à la mort.

Mais les mots fuient brusquement. Ils ne sont pas de taille contre ce qui m'attend. Mes poings se serrent convulsivement. Et, comme à chaque fois, je sens le goût de la peur sur chaque centimètre carré de mon corps… LA migraine arrive…

-

J'ai encore dormi. Elle ne me laissera jamais tranquille. Fichu migraine. Je me redresse et aperçois une sorte d'abricot dans la coupe de fruit. Blanc, évidemment. Je le prend et le croque.

_Rien_

Je ne sens pas le jus qui coule sur mon menton, je ne sens pas le goût de cette chair si tendre… Mais je le sais déjà. Mes sens sont altérés. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, vu que je ne me souviens de rien. Mais je ne préfère pas le savoir. Penser que je vais pouvoir me réveiller. Hélas, chaque fibre de mon corps le sais déjà, ce cauchemar dure depuis trop longtemps pour cela… Mais je nie, par chacune de mes particules, je nie. Je recrache le noyau sans saveur. Je m'approche de la fenêtre. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a en dessous de moi mais je ne cherche pas à savoir. Je me noie dans ce qui doit être le ciel malgré cette couleur blanche irréelle. Je me détourne, les larmes aux yeux. J'ai mal. Ma condition me fait mal. Mais surtout…

Mon ignorance me fait mal… 

Tout en moi me fait mal. Et quelque chose me chuchote que je le mérite.

-

Vous ai-je dit que j'avais une sorte de voix en moi ? Je suis sûr qu'elle est comme la migraine. Elle se mêle de tout. Elle me dénigre. Et, le pire, c'est que je ne peux m'empêcher de la croire ! Elle grandit en même temps que la migraine qui devient chaque jour plus forte. Un jour, ne puis-je m'empêcher de penser, elle me brisera et m'emportera. Mais je ne le veux pas. Ma vie a beau être inutile et douloureuse, je me sens en territoire connu ici. Je ne veux pas partir à l'aventure, vers l'inconnu, vers ce qui, synonyme d'inconnu, est pour moi douleur. Je veux rester ici. Mine de rien, je m'accroche à la visite de ces gens en blanc, à cette couleur éclatante qui vit en moi et autour de moi… Je commence à m'y attacher mais ma raison me crie de couper les ponts et les liens. Que ça me ferait souffrir. Que c'est déjà arriver. Que je recommence la même erreur. Mais j'ai peur.

-

Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial, je le sens. Une sensation de pure extase me noue l'estomac et une douleur étrange me traverse le front. Je frissonne de peur et de joie en même temps. Que va-t-il m'arriver ? Je n'en sais rien et ça me fait peur. Tout mon corps est tendu, arqué, n'attendant qu'un seul signe… Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe. Ca me fait un peu peur. Je n'essaie pas de bouger. Ma respiration se précipite. La migraine pénétra alors en coup de vent dans mon esprit. Je retint un cri étouffé. Elle ravagea mon esprit et prit possession de mon corps. Je ne me révoltait pas, pour une fois. Mon instinct me disait que ce n'était guère prudent. Mais je ne savais pas que cela serait décisif… Mortellement, d'ailleurs. Mon corps lourd se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Je me sentait comme une marionnette dont on guide les fils… Mes mains maladroites ouvrirent la fenêtre d'où s'échappa un courant d'air qui rejeta mes cheveux en arrière. Mes mains se posèrent délicatement sur les barreaux. Je pris peur. Allais-je me faire mal ? Non, je retirais les barreaux en douceur, sans douleur. Je me levais à nouveau, cette fois sur le rebord de la fenêtre. J'avais peur, très peur. Ma gorge était serrée alors que j'essayais de me débattre. Une main invisible raffermit sa prise sur moi et je cessait tout mouvement. Je restais ainsi quelques instants, ballotté. Mon regard se posa finalement en dessous et je prit peur. Il y avait la mer et –surtout- des rochers. Mais une joie malsaine saisit mon estomac et je ricanais sarcastiquement. Je poussais en même temps un petit cri plaintif. Et alors, au moment où mon pied glissait vers le vide, je me souvins. Des flashs investirent mon esprit… Je me voyais, encore enfant… Luttant contre le terrible sorcier Lord Voldemort… Subissant le Doloris… Les flashs m'aveuglaient et me firent tituber… Un nom apparut dans mon esprit tandis que j'hurlais…

**_Harry Potter…_**

Mon corps bascula lentement en avant…

_**Harry Potter…**_

Mon cœur rata un battement tandis qu'un rire cruel naissait en moi… Une seul personne avait ce rire… Voldemort…

**_Harry Potter…_**

Il avait lancé ce sort sur Ginny… Je m'étais interposé, comme il le voulait…

**_Harry Potter…_**

Il m'avait eu… Encore une fois…

**_Harry Potter…_**

Des larmes roulèrent. Je ne veux pas mourir…

**_Moi, Harry Potter…_**

Je ne pouvais pas mourir ! Je devais le tuer…

**_Moi, Harry Potter…_**

Hermione, Ron, Remus... Pardonnez-moi... Je vais mourir…

**_Moi, Harry Potter…_**

Je fais le grand plongeon... C'est ironique de mourir ainsi pour moi…

**_Moi, Harry Potter…_**

-JE NE VEUX PAS !

Ma voix revint… Et les couleurs en même temps. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être ravi… J'entendais beaucoup de sons autour de moi et les couleurs me ravissaient… Et je sentit un frisson me parcourir lorsque je vis une dernière fois le soleil et le ciel… Je sentit un choc sur ma colonne vertébrale… Et la mer s'ouvrit sous moi… Les couleurs et les sons s'étouffèrent. Le bruit des vagues s'étrangla. Un choc brûlant frappa mon dos et le reste de mon corps… La douleur s'évanouit petit à petit… En même temps que la couleur. Un monde de Ténèbres ouvrit ses portes… Le bleu devint peu à peu noir… Et je me laissait alors emporter par le courant qui m'emmenait de la Lumière au Ténèbres…

* * *

FIN !

* * *

Voilà un aute tit chef d'œuvre ! Enfin je crois… Venez me rassurez en cliquant sur le petit bouton en bas à gauche !

AD


End file.
